One Shot's MinaHina (18)
by socorro.alonso.96
Summary: Aqui podran encontrar suculentos One Shot's MinaHina ATENCION TIENE CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS, SI DECIDES LEER SERA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD


Probablemente ese día no era más que otro día para cualquier otra persona, pero para mí, ese día podría cambiar mi vida. Había estado posponiendo una y otra vez lo que sentía para no tener que enfrentarme a un inminente rechazo, pero aunque sabía que podía no obtener la respuesta que quería iba a hacerlo. Me iba a declarar a la persona que me gustaba: Uzumaki Naruto.

Asistí al instituto esa mañana con los nervios a flor de piel, sentía como el estómago me daba vueltas, por momentos pensaba que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Cuando llegué al instituto me crucé con varios de mis compañeros y con algunos profesores, entre ellos con el profesor Minato, el padre de Naruto. Él era un profesor que siempre había admirado, era muy bueno con los alumnos y aunque su materia no era de mis favoritas siempre lograba hacer que interesara por el tema. Esa mañana no llevaba su sonrisa habitual, su rostro serio, con una arruga entre sus cejas me preocupó por un momento, en ese instante miró hacia donde estaba y su arruga desapareció, me dedicó una sonrisa un poco forzada, y un gesto con la mano, sonreí hacia él como hacía cada vez que lo veía pero no pude detenerme a preguntarle si le pasaba algo ya que había sonado la campana.

La primera clase con el profesor Kakashi se presentó, y cuando estaba sentada en mi lugar me dispuse a mirar al asiento de Naruto como solía hacer, pero fue extraño no verlo allí. El profesor entró y todos se terminaron de acomodar.

—Bueno...—la voz lánguida y con un tono dudoso del profesor hizo que lo mirara con atención—Como pueden darse cuenta su compañero Uzumaki Naruto no está hoy en clase, y se debe a que le ofrecieron una beca deportiva para el equipo de basket de una importante academia. Desde hoy Naruto ya no estará asistiendo aquí así que...—aquel hombre que acababa de dar la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado, hablaba con un aburrimiento y desinterés tan grande que me partía el pecho en dos. Cuando anunció el nombre de la academia me di cuenta que mi amor por Naruto acababa de ser destrozado y que ya no tendría oportunidad de verlo de nuevo. Una academia con internado en otra ciudad, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Entonces recordé el rostro del profesor Minato que había visto en la mañana, la tristeza que había visto en sus ojos comenzaba a invadirme, desde un dolor punzando en mi pecho hasta el entumecimiento de mis extremidades.

Las clases siguieron pasando una a una, pero yo no tenía puesta mi atención en ello, sólo quería que el día terminara para poder irme a casa. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, rápidamente comencé a oír a mis compañeros hablando del repentino traslado de Naruto, y me sentí aún más triste, así que salí del salón sin siquiera agarrar mi lonchera.

Arrastré mis pies por los largos pasillos con una pesadez que me impedía caminar normalmente; la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentí entonces que estaba por empezar, el picor en mis ojos se intensificó en cuanto oí algunas voces a mis espaldas hablando del chico al que pensaba confesarme ese día, sin darme cuenta me encontraba corriendo hacia ningún lado, sólo quería escapar, ya nada en ese lugar tenía interés para mí.

Me encerré en uno de los baños, sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, con las rodillas junto a mi rostro, sentía las lágrimas quemarme las mejillas una y otra vez, sin detenerse. Escuché la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las siguientes clases pero no tuve fuerzas para salir de allí. Sentí adormecerse mi cuerpo y luego mis párpados se pusieron más pesados, el dolor de mi cabeza se apaciguó y el peso de mi cuerpo dejó de existir; soñé con la sonrisa de Naruto y con la triste mirada del profesor Minato. Cuando desperté me dirigí al único lugar en el que sentía que podría respirar, la azotea. Casi nadie iba allí, más que nada porque estaba prohibido pero aún así la puerta estaba abierta. El viento fresco me acarició el rostro con una suavidad dolorosa, pero a la vez parecía llevarse mi pesar, a la vez que revolvía mi pelo y arrasaba con mis lágrimas. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho y la apreté, mi corazón latía tranquilamente, pero a pesar de eso me dolía. Levanté la vista al cielo, que despejado me recordaba a unos ojos azules que tanto había admirado. El sonido de un suspiro pesado llamó mi atención y allí frente a mí vi una cabellera rubia, entonces mi corazón dio un vuelco, cuando estaba por pronunciar un nombre vi a esa persona darse la vuelta y esos ojos azules como el cielo que acababa de ver me observaron.

—¿Hyūga-san?—su voz calmada y a la vez con un tono apagado que trataba de disimular me volvió a la realidad. Por supuesto no era Naruto-kun, él se había ido a otra academia, ya lo había dicho el profesor Kakashi en la mañana. El profesor Minato notó que estaba llorando y se acercó un poco alarmado hacia mí.—¡¿Hey, estás bien?! Déjame verte, ¿estás herida?—con balbuceos incomprensibles le expliqué la razón de mi lamentable estado.

Su mano acarició mi cabeza con dulzura, ambos sabíamos que eso probablemente iba más allá de una relación de maestro ̶ alumno pero ambos estábamos tristes en ese momento. El profesor me explicó que Naruto estaba muy emocionado por ir a la nueva academia, pero por el contrario él, se sentía muy solo sin su hijo, quien vivía con él.

—No estoy acostumbrado a estar solo en casa, ¿sabes?—aunque el profesor sonrió no parecía ni un poco feliz.

—No pensé que no iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con Naruto-kun.

—Bueno, aún no puedes ir a visitarlo, seguro se pondrá muy feliz...—trató de animarme como pudo, aunque era un poco inútil.

—No, así está bien... esta debe ser una señal, pero... ¿por qué Naruto-kun se fue sin avisarle a nadie?

—Al principio no sabíamos si era algo seguro lo de la beca, así que no dijo nada al respecto, y cuando lo aceptaron no tuvo tiempo de hablarlo con nadie, supongo—de repente Minato-sensei largó una carcajada amarga.—Mírame, esto es un poco patético, siendo animado por mi alumna... lo siento Hyūga-san, por tener un profesor tan lamentable.

—¡No, al contrario! Ahora me siento mucho mejor gracias a usted—sonreí sinceramente, mi corazón no sentía ningún peso, el profesor había logrado calmar mi ansiedad, y mi cuerpo se sentía ligero otra vez.—Me gustó mucho pasar el rato con usted, sensei—un casi imperceptible sonrojo se asomó a las mejillas del hombre frente a mí, miró hacia un costado apenado y se rascó la nuca sonriéndome de vuelta.

Prometió no delatarme ya que me había saltado un par de clases, cuando salimos de la azotea ya era hora de volver a casa, así que me despedí y me fui.

Los días siguientes cada vez que me cruzaba con el profesor Minato no podía evitar sonreírle con cierta complicidad, y él me mostraba una tranquila y tierna sonrisa, incluso si estaba ocupado hablando con otro profesor o con algún estudiante sus ojos se posaban en mí. Entonces me di cuenta que siempre estaba observándome al pasar por los pasillos, con una mirada preocupada, probablemente le había afectado verme llorar a moco tendido en la azotea. Parecía querer asegurarse que yo estaba bien.

Un proyecto del profesor Minato que tenía que terminar en unos tres días me estaba dando problemas así que decidí ir a verlo para despejar mis dudas, cuando llegué a la sala de profesores él estaba tranquilo mirando una carpeta mientras tomaba un poco de café, lo supe porque sentí el aroma desde la puerta. Sin darme cuenta me quedé contemplando a mi profesor más tiempo del esperado, su cabello brillaba con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventada, sus hombros anchos daban una sensación de seguridad que no había sentido nunca, me imaginé por un segundo rodeada por sus largos y fuertes brazos, entonces la mirada azul cielo del profesor se cruzó con la mía y me sobresalté.

—¿Hyūga-san, puedo ayudarte en algo?—me acerqué lentamente y le mostré mi trabajo—Ya veo...—se levantó de su asiento sin soltar su taza de café y me miró alegremente, su humor parecía haber mejorado en todos esos días, y noté que también había mejorado el mío.—Vayamos a buscar material a la biblioteca.

Sin agregar más nada ambos nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, no había mucha gente allí, y el silencio habitual era casi relajante, si no fuera porque no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen del profesor abrazándome, en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Nos sentamos enfrentados y rápidamente comenzó a explicarme cuales eran los puntos débiles de mi trabajo, apunté cuanto pude, intentando no distraerme demasiado viendo sus labios. El profesor hablaba parsimoniosamente y con un aire profesional que lo hacía ver elegante, y al ver su rostro pude ver un reflejo de Naruto-kun pero a la vez no, Naruto-kun quien tenía un aura alegre y enérgica era completamente distinto a su padre que tenía una aura tranquila y madura a su alrededor, sus gestos eran delicados y su voz era calmada, todo su ser me trasmitía una calma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y me sentía a gusto a su lado, su amabilidad había curado el dolor de mi corazón, pero a la vez me decepcioné, cuando me di cuenta de lo rápido que había sido curado mi corazón, me puso a reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos por Naruto-kun, siempre había estado observándolo desde atrás, me llenaba de energía verlo y a la vez sentía un poco de envidia por su personalidad tan abierta que le permitía hacer cosas que yo no me animaba, pero a la vez me daba valor para enfrentar pequeños retos en mi vida, me inspiraba a seguir adelante, me inspiraba como lo hacía un ídolo de la música a sus fans, y comprendí que era sólo eso, admiraba a Naruto-kun, y sin él temía no tener energía y valor para hacer ciertas cosas, tenía miedo de sentirme perdida, pero la verdad era que siempre había tenido a alguien que había estado alentándome desde el fondo, Minato-sensei.

Cuando terminamos de hablar del proyecto sentí que tenía que encontrar una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo junto a él, pero entonces el profesor apoyó la espalda contra la silla, cruzó sus brazos y me observó, sus ojos atravesaron todas mis barreras como si intentaran buscar algo en mi ser, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus tiernos labios y su expresión serena hacía ver su rostro como un ángel. Rápidamente el calor subió a mis mejillas, pero no pude apartar la vista, estuvimos algunos segundos contemplándonos.

—Parece que ya estás mejor...—murmuró con delicadeza.

—Sí...—contesté en voz baja.

—Estaba un poco preocupado—oírle decir que estaba preocupado por mí hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría.—Parece que ha sido por nada—sonrió. Sólo que ésta vez parecía aliviado, ya no había rastro de tristeza en su mirada.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta que mi reacción fue exagerada—siempre que estaba junto a él sentía que podía contare todos mis secretos, inclusos los más oscuros y vergonzosos, porque siempre me veía de forma sincera. Así que finalmente le dije que había dado cuenta que Naruto-kun no me gustaba como pensaba; sus ojos por un segundo brillaron y su rostro también se suavizó.

—Ya veo...—tal vez no se dio cuenta la expresión que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero podía jurar que hacía un esfuerzo por ocultar un sentimiento muy fuerte. Se puso de pie y agarró su taza ya vacía, cerró los libros que habíamos usado de referencia con la mano libre y esperó a que guardara las cosas. Caminamos por los pasillos de la biblioteca para guardar todo.—Parece que has madurado, Hyūga-san, para nosotros los profesores es una gran alegría ver crecer a nuestros alumnos ¿sabes?—se paró en seco un momento y se volteó a verme con una mirada llena de ternura.—Me alegro de tener una alumna como tú... si pudiera te acariciaría la cabeza—largó una risita divertida levantando ambas manos que estaban ocupadas.

Sentí un impulso muy grande subir desde mis pies hasta la punta de mi cabeza, la expresión de felicidad de Minato-sensei me abrumó, llenó mi pecho de una calidez inexplicable, hizo que mi corazón bailara de alegría y entonces lo hice, me puse de puntitas y acerqué mi rostro al de mi profesor, robé de sus labios un dulce beso, pero cuando caí en cuenta de lo que hacía ya tenía preparados mis pies para huir, la mirada sorprendida del profesor fue lo último que vi antes de salir corriendo.

Incluso si hubiera querido evitarlo no hubiera podido, ya que era mi profesor y en algún momento nos íbamos a cruzar, no podía saltarme la escuela de por vida, y cuando él entró en el salón de clases esa mañana después del incidente rápidamente el calor invadió mi rostro. Sin embargo el profesor Minato no miró en mi dirección en ningún momento, era como si no existiera, no podía creerlo, ¿estaba enfadado? O peor aún, ¿había sido algo tan insignificante que no sentía necesidad de decirme nada?

La clase terminó y cuando estaba juntando mis cosas para salir del salón miré por última vez a Minato-sensei y él estaba mirándome también, sus ojos parecían atravesar mis miedos, brillaban con un fuego desconocido para mí, tenía una expresión seria pero no enfadada. No hizo falta que dijera nada para saber que esperaba verme en la sala de profesores al final del día. Asentí y entonces Minato-sensei salió del salón.

Incluso si estaba enojado conmigo era mejor a que no hubiera sentido nada, así que un poco asustada pero aliviada me dirigí a la sala de profesores al acabar las clases, toqué la puerta con dos golpecitos y su voz pidiéndome que entre me dio escalofríos.

Abrí la puerta y él estaba de pie, apoyado contra el escritorio, de brazos cruzados; no había nadie más en la sala, supuse que era algo que no podíamos hablar enfrente de otros profesores. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y no me moví de allí, entonces él se acercó un poco, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—No voy a preguntarte por qué hiciste aquello ayer...—suspiró—. Sería muy problemático si alguien nos hubiera visto, ¿sabías?

—¿Eso quiere decir... que está bien si nadie nos ve?—mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente en mi pecho, golpeándome tan fuerte como el galope de un caballo.

—¡E-Eso no es lo que quise decir!—ahora el rostro de Minato-sensei estaba completamente rojo, era probablemente lo más lindo que había visto en toda mi vida.

El profesor se tapó el rostro por un segundo para respirar profundamente, y cuando volvió a observarme ya no era como hacía un segundo, ahora sus ojos resplandecían con fuerza y con dulzura. Con una sus manos acarició suavemente mi mano hasta mi codo, luego sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente hasta mi cuello y nuca hasta mis mejillas. Sus pupilas se pusieron un poco más grandes al momento en que acercó su rostro al mío, no estaba segura si estaba realmente ocurriendo, así que con mis manos me aferré a su espalda que inevitablemente lo hizo acercar su cuerpo al mío, chocando ambos nuestros pechos. Sonrió casi con picardía mientras su pulgar llegaba a mi labio inferior y lo abría con una tortuosa lentitud, y sin esperar más nuestros labios se encontraron tímidamente al principio y con más fuerza un segundo después, su boca era dulce como él, y sus labios suaves como el terciopelo, acariciaban los míos con un salvajismo que no me esperaba, volvió a usar su mano para abrir mi boca y me pidió que sacara la lengua, entonces con la suya rozó calmadamente la mía. Sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos otra vez con más tranquilidad y supe que ese hermoso momento estaba por terminarse.

—Nadie puede saber de esto—me dijo con una voz entrecortada debido a la falta de aire, asentí agitada.

Las siguientes semanas nos la pasábamos encontrándonos a escondidas en algún salón vacío o en la azotea para besarnos como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque había intentado ir más allá no me lo había permitido, e intrigada al respecto le pregunté cuál era el problema.

—Bueno, es que aún eres una estudiante, cuando te gradúes te prometo que iremos hasta el final—besó mi mano con una sonrisa.

Y aunque fue doloroso esperar a fin de curso, agradecí estar en mi último año, los siguientes tres meses pasaron volando, incluso si no quería hacer nada a veces no podía evitar acariciarme los pechos o agarrarme de las nalgas cuando nos besábamos, y eso sólo me hacía desearlo aún más.

Cuando llegó ceremonia de graduación sólo había una cosa en la que podía pensar, él me lo había prometido, ya había planeado todo para nosotros. Cuando, después de la entrega de diplomas, lo esperé detrás de la escuela como habíamos acordado, me emocioné al verlo en su auto, luego de comprobar de que nadie estuviera alrededor me subí y Minato-sensei condució hasta su departamento. No tuve mucho tiempo para fijarme como era su casa ya que estaba más ocupada viendo la espalda de Minato que tanto ganas tenía ya de tener entre mis brazos. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me miró con una sonrisa.

Tomándolo de la mano me acerqué para besarlo lentamente, me abrazó por la cintura y sin soltar mis labios ni por un segundo fuimos caminando torpemente por la casa hasta legar a la habitación, allí estaba la persiana baja y unas velas encendidas, no sabía en qué momento había preparado todo eso pero estaba maravillada con su atención. Sonreí abrazándolo fuerte y él escondió su rostro en mi cuello para luego empezar a besarlo. Los primeros jadeos salieron de mi boca encendiéndolo y animándolo a tocar mis cuerpo con más descaro, pero aún con delicadeza. La falda de mi uniforme se levantó hasta mi obligo cuando Minato acarició mis muslos y luego mi trasero, casi masajeándolo. Me agarró por la cintura y presionó su pecho contra mío, su lengua recorrió mi cuello hasta mi oído, se detuvo un segundo para mirarme a los ojos y confirmar que lo que estaba pasando era lo que quería. Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la cama, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para invitarlo a acercarse, sin dudarlo ni tomarse demasiado tiempo para pensarlo me besó, apoyé mi cabeza sobre el colchón y me animé a acariciar sus brazos y su abdomen por debajo de su camisa, la cual de a poco desabroché; su pecho al descubierto me intimidó un momento pero no me tardé en terminar de sacarle la prenda y aventurarme a acariciar su piel en el borde del pantalón. Él tampoco se quedaba quieto en absoluto, tenía una de sus manos en mi pecho torturando suavemente mi pezón y la otra se iba acercando lentamente a mi entrepierna, acariciando primero el interior de mis muslos, lo cual hacía mi cuerpo estremecerse y enviarme escalofríos de arriba abajo. Sus ojos salvajes me contemplaron un segundo antes de abrir mis piernas con un movimiento un poco brusco y apoyar su boca sobre mi ropa interior. Su cálido aliento me hacía un poco de cosquillas pero en el instante en que su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris por encima de la tela no pude más que gemir. Acaricié su pelo sedoso con mis dedos sin alejarlo de mi zona erogena, sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con la mano, él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y por momentos sentía una sonrisa en su boca que me indicaba que estaba disfrutándolo tanto como yo.

—Minato-sensei...—susurré justo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Con una sonrisa me besó en la frente, y lo miré suplicante; lo ayudé a quitarse el pantalón y su ropa interior, aunque él también se encargó de sacarme el resto de la ropa, me sorprendí cuando vi su miembro, era la primera vez que veía uno y él parecía listo para la acción. Pero sentía mi cuerpo tan caliente que no tenía miedo, además sabía que él me cuidaría hasta el final. Toqué la punta de su pene con un dedo, su calidez me incitó a acariciarlo con más vehemencia, y rápidamente pude oír los gemidos de mi profesor. Su cara se puso roja y su respiración se agitó, con un movimiento uniforme de arriba abajo podía sentir su mimbro palpitar contra mi mano. De repente Minato me agarró la muñeca para que me detuviera.

En sus ojos había una chispa que me hacía sentir una descarga eléctrica en mis extremidades, me besó apasionadamente volviéndome a acariciar los pechos. De su mesita de noche sacó un condón que se colocó velozmente, sonreí al darme cuenta que él estaba tan excitado como yo.

—Ven aquí—su lujuriosa voz me llamó con un tono más grave; me apoyé sobre mis rodillas esperando que él colocara su miembro en mi vagina, para luego lentamente sentarme sobre él. Aunque pensaba que iba a ser una experiencia dolorosa sólo podía sentir cosquillas en mi interior, lo besé y empecé a moverme. No podía contener sus gemidos entre un beso y otro. Posicionó sus manos en mis cadera para aumentar la velocidad, entonces comenzó a moverse también. Podía sentir la calidez que me llenaba, y el placer iba apareciendo de a poco, dándome una sensación que no había sentido nunca.

Tantos meses de excitación contenida tuvo como resultado que hiciéramos tantas posiciones como podíamos, Minato se había cambiado el condón varias veces y yo había llegado al orgasmo tantas veces que ya no sabía cuántas habían sido.

Su cuerpo sudoroso me abrazaba con fuerza y su boca soltaba gemidos deliciosos en mi oído, me besó una última vez y su movimiento de caderas nos llevó al clímax, me aferré a su espalda mientras una corriente de placer me inundaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía pensar en nada, el corazón me latía como loco, sentía que flotaba en una nube. Minato me miró a los ojos y me dijo unas palabras mágicas que inmediatamente pusieron feliz.

Me acurruqué a su lado mientras acariciaba su pecho y le dije las mismas palabras.

"Te amo".


End file.
